


san-nakji

by gurobaby



Series: playing with fire [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blood, Bondage, Crying, Emetophilia, Gore, Kidnapping, M/M, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Torture, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurobaby/pseuds/gurobaby
Summary: jeno always thought there was something off about his brother's new friend, but he never paid him much mind. it's not until he wakes up in said jaehyun's basement, bound & trapped, that he realises his mistake.





	san-nakji

* * *

When Jeno comes to, he has no idea where he is. All he knows is that it’s dark and smells like mold and he’s lying on a metal table in what he can assume is the middle of the room, naked, arms and legs bound keeping him pressed firmly against the surface. His eyes fly around the room, but his eyes haven’t adjusted and he can’t see anything besides a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling above him. He tries to move his arms, then his legs, and realises he can’t. He’s tried to keep his breathing even and stay calm so far, but the lack of mobility makes his stomach clench and he realises he’s really, truly trapped.

 

He lays in the dim room for what seems like hours, but it’s probably only minutes. He considers screaming for help, but thinks about every single horror movie he’s ever seen and realises that the odds of anyone hearing him, let alone trying to help him, are slim to none. So he sits in the silence and wonders what’s going to happen to him.

 

Eventually, he hears a door open behind him, then immediately slam shut. He trembles as he waits for whoever it is to reveal themselves, hearing their footsteps shuffling closer. Then suddenly, the person is leaning over him, and the only thing Jeno’s disoriented, dizzy mind can think as he stares up at his captor is  _ Jaehyun _ . His brother’s friend who had moved next door a few months ago who Jeno had always found a little too weird, a little too interested in him for someone who was three years his senior and shouldn’t have wanted anything to do with his friend’s younger brother. 

 

“Jaehyun?” he croaks out, throat sore and dry from lack of use, and he wonders how long he was out for. Jaehyun smirks down at him, pats him on the head. “Jeno,” is all he says back. 

 

“What are you—” he starts, and Jaehyun slaps the words out of him, moving to stand at the end of the table across from Jeno while the younger boy squirms from the stinging sensation on his cheek. He lifts his head gingerly, trying to get a better view of Jaehyun, and he swears he sees something wiggle behind him.

 

“Jeno, Jeno,” Jaehyun says mockingly, “always too self absorbed for your own good. Too busy to conversate with your brother and his friend. Too caught up in your own little world. Should’ve known it would be easy to drug you.” Jeno says nothing, just cranes his neck as he stares at the man at the end of the table. 

 

Jaehyun comes closer, runs a hand up Jeno’s calf, enjoying the way the younger boy flinches and struggles against his restraints. “If you hadn’t been so cold to me then maybe… maybe I wouldn’t have picked you. But you’re such a pretty little thing, I’m glad I did.” His hand moves higher up his leg, caressing his inner thigh just above his knee. “I’d say sorry for this, Jeno, but frankly, I’m not. I’m not one to lie. I’ll enjoy this. Maybe if you can let go a little bit, you can too.” 

 

Jeno’s eyes widen, realising what Jaehyun is implying, and starts rambling. “Please Jaehyun, don’t, don’t do this, please, Jaehyun please—” but Jaehyun just laughs humorlessly before straightening up. He unzips his leather jacket slowly, teasingly almost, and lets it fall to the floor. 

 

And all Jeno can do is scream as he watches six long, black tentacles unfurl from Jaehyun’s back, wriggling and writhing under his gaze. 

 

Jaehyun’s eyes flash as he steps closer to the table once more, Jeno screaming with increased vigor. One of his tentacles reaches out, sticky and slimy as it brushes against Jeno’s face. He immediately turns his head away, trying to get away from it despite being trapped on the table, and Jaehyun only laughs. 

 

“I told you, Jeno. Let go a little bit, and it won’t be so bad.”

 

That's when Jeno feels something prodding at his entrance, cold and wet, and he feels sick as he feels the tip of the first tentacle push into his tight hole. He screams  _ loud _ , louder than he has in his life, but Jaehyun only chuckles and pushes his slick appendage deep into Jeno. 

 

It’s so much, it’s too much. He hasn’t been properly prepped, and even if he were, the girth of the tentacle is just too much. All Jeno can do is scream more as he feels it move inside of him, pressing against his walls and ripping his hole open. He tries to beg Jaehyun to stop, but all he can do is blubber incoherently. And Jaehyun seems to get sick of it, another of his tentacles reaching for Jeno’s face again, forcing his mouth open and immediately shoving itself down his throat. Jeno sobs around it, and Jaehyun mumbles “Much better.” 

 

Jeno’s never felt more trapped as he thrashes against his restraints, crying helplessly. He can feel the blood pouring out of his ripped hole and pooling under his ass and thighs, the tentacle buried inside him just pushing deeper and deeper. He gags on the one in his throat, hardly able to breathe around it. He think he’s dying. He must be.

 

Jeno passes out from the pain he feels when Jaehyun shoves a second tentacle into his already destroyed hole, the fresh, wet blood of the wound only making it easier for Jaehyun to push in further. Jaehyun slaps him awake and the pain he’s in so intolerable, so bad he can’t even move. He feels one tentacle pushing so far into him, farther than it should be, and a glance down at his torso reveals two squirming bulges pushing against the inside of his abdomen as Jaehyun forces his walls open wider and wider. 

 

Jeno’s already choking on the tentacle in his mouth, but when one Jaehyun’s tentacles squeezes through his intestines and presses into his stomach he gags for a different reason. He heaves shakily and Jaehyun quickly retracts the tentacle from his throat, just in time for Jeno to vomit violently all over himself. Jaehyun groans at the sight of Jeno covered in his own vomit, curling a tentacle around his neck gently. Jeno chokes out “Don’t—” but it doesn’t matter because Jaehyun doesn’t care. He does what he wants with Jeno’s body, and all Jeno can do is lie there and take it. He gives up on trying to fight back, lying there motionlessly, eyes squeezed shut and fists clenched. 

 

The way that Jeno submits himself to Jaehyun is enthralling to the older man. He knows he’s only doing it because he’s given up on making Jaehyun stop or getting away, but it thrills him nevertheless. Jeno’s body is his to use, his to do whatever he wants with, and he does.

 

Jeno feels another tentacle curl around his dick and he doesn’t even have any strength left in him to flinch. It feels sticky and awful as the tentacle jacks him off slowly, Jeno’s cock getting hard involuntarily. He almost welcomes it because it takes the slightest edge off the pain, making everything else happening to him a trillionth of a percent more bearable. Jaehyun laughs over him, two other tentacles wiggling all over his body and touching him, it seems, anywhere they can reach.

 

He feels violated, abused, and pathetic. He feels one of Jaehyun’s tentacles, the one that made its way through his stomach, pushing up his throat and opens his mouth to scream one last time. But the tentacle only crawls the rest of the way up his throat and emerges from his mouth. His eyes widen as he blearily makes out the shape of the appendage coming out of him in a way that shouldn’t be possible, and passes out again. This time Jaehyun doesn’t bother waking him up. He admires the way his tentacle looks, pushing into Jeno’s bleeding hole and coming out his mouth, covered in Jeno’s own blood and vomit. He thinks he’s never had a victim look this beautiful. Jeno’s truly a work of art. 

 

So he fucks him the way any piece of art should be fucked, adding the tip of another tentacle to Jeno’s already stuffed and obliterated hole, another tentacle still working on his cock. Despite being unconscious, more tears flow down Jeno’s cheeks as one tentacle strokes him to completion, Jaehyun even more turned on by the way the tears carve fresh paths through the crusted blood and vomit on Jeno’s face. 

 

It takes a long time before Jaehyun’s satisfied but eventually he is, cumming in his pants with a guttural groan. He reluctantly removes his tentacles from Jeno’s body, the two stretching his walls and assaulting his prostate slipping out before the one coming out of Jeno’s mouth retracts down his throat and through his stomach and intestines before finally pulling out of his hole. 

 

Jeno’s hole is… destroyed, to say the least, ripped and gaping wider than should be physically possible. Jaehyun feels his heart race as he stares at the blood gushing out of Jeno, adding to the wet pool that’s spread from under his ass and thighs to beneath his back and has started dripping off the sides of the table. Most of Jeno’s body is covered in blood, actually, his face and chest covered in vomit as well. Jeno is a disgusting, dirty, ruined mess, and Jaehyun’s proud that he did this to him.

 

Jeno’s eyes flutter half open and he mumbles “Jaehyun… no more, I’ll die…” His throat burns with every syllable and his head lolls back, those five words requiring the only energy he had left in his body. Jaehyun moves closer to him and pats his cheek, Jeno too exhausted to even flinch away from his touch. 

 

Jaehyun looks down at Jeno’s beautiful, broken body and wonders to himself how he picked out a fucktoy this perfect.


End file.
